fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Cafe Special I
Plot Welcome to another HISHE story this time though it will be a special, involving Super Café. For those who don't know what it is go on YouTube and look it up, I think you'll like it. Anyways it's not going to be long sorry, but I hope you all still like it. I will make more but for now you get this. Transcript Super Café Superman- So, I heard you're having a game that's coming out soon. Everyone seems very excited and are looking forward to playing it. Batman- I know right? It's going to be kick ass. Superman- I don't get why they're making it a prequel though. I thought the third game was going to involve Joker's kid. Batman- Joker has a kid? Superman- Yeah man, he got Harley Quinn pregnant. Batman- Harley Quinn is pregnant? Superman- Dude, please tell me you're joking? Batman- I never joke about these things, unless it's in the right setting. Then maybe I will make a joke. Superman- Kind of like when we had that TV special about us working together and when the plane blew up with the Joker in it Harley said 'Pudding' and you said 'At this point he probably is'. Was that supposed to be your way of telling a joke? Batman- What? I thought it was funny. Superman- Dude, no it wasn't. Batman- Fine, whatever look let's get back on subject. You were saying about Harley having a kid? Superman- Yeah, she took a pregnancy test and you can see it on the floor. How did you miss that? Batman- Well excuse me, I was poisoned, had to fight a bunch of criminals, save people, fight Ra's Al Ghul, fight Mr. Freeze, and get the cure all before I died. So no I didn't see it. Superman- Oh come on, all of that wasn't so hard to do. Batman- If you're a superpower alien I'm sure, but I'm not one. Besides, I didn't see you or anyone from the Justice League helping. Superman- Um yeah I was busy saving a plane from falling from the sky and keeping Luthor from destroying the world. Batman-….you weren't busy were you? Superman-….no I wasn't. Batman- I knew it. Superman- Sorry, but still you should have seen that pregnancy test. Batman- Well I didn't, I doubt you would have seen it. Superman- I see everything and I would have also had known that the second Joker was Clayface, stop Protocol 10, and save Talia from getting killed. Or I would have just gone back in time to stop it all from happening. Batman- Yeah well that may be true, but then again you wouldn't have had an awesome kick ass game…oh wait you don't have an awesome kick ass video game. Superman-….now that was just mean. Batman- I know. My game is going to kick ass and be awesome. Deadpool- Hey! No game is going to be more awesome than mine. You know why? Superman- Oh God. Deadpool- Because I'm Deadpool bitches! Batman- Stop that that's my line. Deadpool- Not anymore it's not. Deadpool turns to the readers. Deadpool- If you all think my game is going to be better than bat's game, then I win! Superman sighs- Dude, why don't you go back to your world? Deadpool- Eh, got bored so now I'm going to check out this world. Deadpool looks outside and sees a light in the sky showing his face. Deadpool- The Deadpool signal! To the Deadmobile! Old Batman theme song begins playing as Deadpool jumps out the window and jumps into Batman's Batmobile then drives off. Batman-….Did he just steal my car? Superman- Uh yeah...well I am off to go save a plane from falling out of the sky or something. Superman takes off flying. Batman sighs- I hate Marvel. The End Supergirl- See? That's why we should be doing the whole café thing since we girls know how to avoid the problems those two always get into. Batgirl- I wouldn't mind and heck maybe next time if we get a lot of people to support us then we might do the next Super Café Special. Supergirl- Hell yeah. Deadpool crashes the Batmobile into the café shop and sees the two girls. Deadpool- Hey there sexy ladies, want to ride in the Deadpool mobile? Supergirl gets up, picks up the Batmobile, and throws it over the city with Deadpool in it. Deadpool- Call me! Category:Alternate Endings